


The Very Last Night

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: «Мистер Холмс, конец света уже завтра. Поужинаем?»





	The Very Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/519308)

      — Это обязательно? — интересуется Шерлок, пробуя тугость завязанных на запястьях узлов.  
  
      — Нет, — слышится откуда-то сбоку ироничный голос Ирэн. — Просто я так хочу.  
  


* * *

  
  
       _«Мистер Холмс, конец света уже завтра. Поужинаем?»_  
  
      В том, что об Этой Женщине он ещё услышит, Шерлок не сомневался. В том, что обязательно в этот день, — тоже.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Шерлок не уверен, правильно ли поступил, когда согласился на это. Только вот ему определённо нравится, как невидимая из-за плотной повязки на глазах Ирэн плавно и невесомо очерчивает стеком его ключицы, а потом шаловливо опускает кожаный наконечник на его грудь, словно ненароком задевая соски, и дразняще коротко касается им его напряжённого пресса. Ему нравится. Только ей в этом он никогда не признается.  
  
      Мягкие шаги, огибающие его, но едва слышные, приглушённые ковром, и томный голос над ухом:  
  
      — Вы потрясающе смотритесь связанным, мистер Холмс.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Конец света не мог наступить в принципе, только не сейчас, вот так без повода, только потому, что неизвестное количество тысяч лет назад древнее необразованное племя решило так. Шерлок не верил в приход апокалипсиса и конец всему — ну что за бред, в самом деле, который так старательно распространяют по всему миру.  
  
      Зато с каждым днем всё сильнее верили в эту чушь все остальные. Первой заволновалась миссис Хадсон. Миссис Хадсон, легко верящая в то, о чём часто говорят по телевизору. В причитаниях пожилой не-домохозяйки всё чаще стали проскальзывать тревоги, связанные непосредственно с целым списком «незаконченных дел».   
  
      Домовладелица кивала и даже улыбалась на последовательные логичные доводы Шерлока по поводу того, почему все доживут и до начала следующего года… а возвращаясь домой вечером, он снова слышал те же грустные вздыхания, адресованные уже тактичному и всегда готовому выслушать Джону.   
  
      Не обращал внимание Шерлок и на то, что далеко не всегда удачные шутки Молли теперь всё меньше касались профессиональной сферы, а всё больше подразумевали под собой ту самую роковую дату. Впрочем, ему и правда было всё равно. Возможно, Молли просто в очередной раз безуспешно старалась обратить на себя его внимание.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Надеюсь не услышать о своих компрометирующих фотографиях в ближайшем и дальнейшем будущем, — спокойно замечает Шерлок, уже не беспокоясь по поводу того, что вокруг его персоны и впрямь возникнет подобный скандал: Ирэн любит быть непредсказуемой. А один её козырь совершенно очевиден — и, значит, этого козыря у неё больше нет.  
  
      — Как насчёт того, чтобы в дальнейшем услышать обо мне? — пальчики Адлер ловко пробегают по его спине вверх, его плечи накрывают её ладони, которые принимаются мягко массировать зажатые мышцы. — Расслабьтесь, мистер Холмс. Вы слишком напряжены как для того, кто уверен в своём решении.  
  
      — Я уверен в своём решении, — упрямо повторяет Шерлок, и его голос звучит без заминки и достаточно твёрдо, хотя по спине от таких обманчиво ненавязчивых прикосновений бегут мурашки — и он отказывает себе в искушении просто повести плечами, чтобы избавиться от этого сомнительного ощущения, так как Ирэн это наверняка позабавит.  
  
      У них ведь пари. Уступать ей не хочется даже в мелочах.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Укол настороженности Шерлок почувствовал тогда, когда серьёзный и прямолинейный Лестрейд без какой-либо улыбки или даже намёка на неё тихо пробормотал себе под нос, что за накопившейся бумажной работой он будет вынужден провести остаток жизни — конечно, не глобально метафорический, а вполне конкретные лишь уже десять дней.  
  
      Пошатнуло уверенность Шерлока — возможно, не сразу, но достаточно ощутимо — сомнение Джона. Шерлок вполне мог бы счесть это оскорблением, ведь что же, теперь он не верит его логическим доводам? Однако это долило масла в общее помешательство.   
  
      Джон как бы невзначай поинтересовался, что думает обо всём этом сам Холмс — хотя, конечно же, знал и так. А Шерлоку хватило неуверенности в голосе такого надёжного до сих пор друга, чтобы хоть и не пересмотреть своё мнение, но просто гипотетически допустить и подумать о возможности скорого конца света.   
  
      Тогда оставалось уже три дня.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Замечательно, — ладони Ирэн замирают на его плечах, а через секунду исчезают с них вовсе. Слышится неясный шорох, и Шерлок прислушивается изо всех сил, стараясь представить, что она делает в этот самый момент. Тихо и быстро скрипнула молния. Раздевается.  
  
      — Думаете, верёвки и повязка помогут вам выиграть пари?  
  
      — Думаю, это всего лишь средство, чтобы удержать вас на месте, как послушного мальчика, — насмешливую фразу Адлер заканчивает тихий смешок, и Шерлок тихо фыркает:  
  
      — Это не сможет меня удержать, если я захочу освободиться.  
  
      — Знаю. Поэтому на вас и не наручники.  
  


* * *

  
  
       _«В самом деле, мистер Холмс, я не думаю, что вы поставили перед собой цель умереть девственником»._  
  
      Возможно, причиной тому, что он вообще ответил да к тому же и согласился, послужило всё это смятение человеческих масс… но нет, это чушь, конечно же, главным поводом была скука.  
  
       _«Предпочту встречать конец света на Бейкер-стрит. ШХ»_  
  
      И в ответ уже через несколько секунд:  _«Как пожелаете. Уже еду»._  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Тогда к чему..?  
  
      — Хочу проверить вас, — голос звучит так, словно она говорит что-то само собой разумеющееся, и Шерлок явно может представить, что сейчас она чуть пожимает плечами. — К тому же… это всё-таки интересно, согласитесь. Не так заурядно, во всяком случае.  
  
      Снова приблизившись, Ирэн задерживается у него за спиной, и, положив ладони на плечи, неспешно обходит сбоку, снова останавливаясь уже перед ним. И мягко очерчивает пальчиком его подбородок, заставляя его чуть-чуть приподнять голову выше. Шерлок почти слышит её тихий восхищённый вздох.  
  
      — Для вас же стараюсь, дорогой, — судя по всему, Ирэн опускается перед ним на колени, и их лица теперь примерно на одном уровне. — Хочу показать вам альтернативный способ борьбы со скукой.  
  
      Её ладони ложатся на его скулы, а в следующую секунду она подаётся ближе и целует в губы. Кончики её пальцев аккуратно проникают под повязку и почти даже нежно массируют виски.   
  
      Шерлок отвечает на поцелуй.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Ирэн Адлер не заставила себя долго ждать. Полчаса — пожалуй, это даже слишком мало, но время тянулось почему-то как улитка. Возможно, дело в том, что в квартире было так удивительно тихо — Шерлок здесь один, ещё с тех пор, как Джон спохватился и уехал к сестре, и уж точно не придётся в скором времени ждать миссис Хадсон, что поехала навестить подругу. О, а если бы и правда наступил этот чёртов конец света — он остался бы в одиночестве? В душу закралось неприятное чувство.  
  
      Звонок в дверь — и он торопиться открывать. На пороге — Ирэн, кто же ещё, — и она выглядит потрясающе, пусть этого он ей никогда не скажет. Белое пальто с мехом на воротнике поверх облегающего стильного чёрного платья явно из последней коллекции — в этом вся Адлер; наверняка стоящие целое состояние украшения: золотые серьги и колье с камнями, изящной работы браслет — интересно, подарок ли это одного из её бесчисленных любовников; небольшая, но, скорее всего, достаточно вместительная сумочка, которая не может быть сделана не из чьей-то кожи — это ведь сумка Ирэн; лакированные туфли на высоких каблуках — чтобы быть по возможности сгладить разницу в росте. Даже в этом не хочет ему уступать. Выгодно дополняет образ и причёска — заколотые сверху волосы и несколько тонких прядок, что словно случайно выбились из композиции… и придавали ей такой невероятный шарм.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Вы целуетесь слишком хорошо для девственника, — шепчет Ирэн ему в рот, напоследок мягко оттянув зубами нижнюю губу. Повязка наконец медленно ползёт вверх. Когда плотная ткань больше не прикрывает глаза, Шерлок усмехается самым уголком губ, с иронией глядя на женщину перед собой.  
  
      Его руки уже не связывает верёвка. Это было довольно легко — вывернуться из узлов, но Ирэн, конечно же, не заметила этого за поцелуем. Время ему перенимать эстафету.  
  
      — Вы не правы, — понизив голос до тихого рокота, Шерлок тянется к её уху.  
  
      — В чём же? — сразу выдыхает Ирэн в ответ.  
  
      — Я не девственник.  
  
      Он подхватывает её за талию. Они перемещаются на диван. Там будет удобнее, чем на полу посреди гостиной.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — В гостиную или сразу в спальню? — Ирэн лукаво улыбается, едва переступив порог, и одним изящным движением плеч заставляет пальто соскользнуть вниз.  
  
      Наверняка она ждёт, что Шерлок подхватит его.  
  
      Он оправдывает её ожидания — и Адлер улыбается шире, теперь в её улыбке играет ещё и одобрение, и предвкушение занятного вечера.  
  
      — В гостиную.  
  
      — Я так и думала.  
  
      — Я знал, что вы это скажете.  
  
      — Неужели? — Ирэн задерживается у лестницы и, не дожидаясь ответа, тихо хмыкает. А затем первой идет наверх. Шерлок молча следует за ней.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Неужели? — порывисто вздыхает Адлер, когда Шерлок подминает её под себя.  
  
      — Мориарти — не слишком надёжный источник, — тихо рокочет он. — Удивлён, что вы так легко приняли его слова на веру.  
  
      — Он был очень убедителен.  
  
      — Замолчите. Не хочу ничего о нём слышать. Не сейчас.  
  
      Шерлок прижимает её к дивану своим весом, нависает над ней — но всё ещё мешает одежда. Ирэн уже обнажена, и время тянется только из-за него. Чёрт возьми.  
  
      Но стоит лишь ему приподняться, как она ухватывается за возможность отвоевать позицию: аккуратно, но весьма настойчиво толкает его в грудь, заставляя лечь на диван на спину. И ловко и быстро усаживается ему на бёдра, склоняется ниже.   
  
      — Кто была первая? — вкрадчивым полушёпотом спрашивает Ирэн. — Я хочу знать.  
  
      — Зачем? — Шерлок пока не собирается возвращать себе лидерство. Он знает, что может сделать это в любой момент. И не спешит.  
  
      — Я хочу знать, — упрямо повторяет, слегка царапая ухоженными ноготками его грудь.  
  
      — Моя старая знакомая, — не без сарказма отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      Ирэн сперва хмурится, а затем, не выдержав, тихо смеётся, признавая глупость вопроса.  
  
      — Ваша взяла, мистер детектив.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Полагаю, вы пришли сюда не за ужином, — Шерлок останавливается у порога гостиной, Ирэн проходит дальше в комнату.  
  
      — Полагаю, вы и так это знаете, — со смешком отвечает она, на мгновение обернувшись. — Также я полагаю, что мне будет непросто предложить вам что-то такое, что вы бы не заклеймили как скучное.   
  
      — А у вас есть идеи? — Шерлок провожает её внимательным взглядом.  
  
      — Несколько, — с улыбкой отзывается Ирэн. — Но лучше сразу перейду к той, что может вас зацепить. Предлагаю пари. Вы же любите азарт.  
  
      — Я вас слушаю.  
  
      — Предлагаю бой без правил, только в горизонтальной плоскости. Хотя… — на лице Ирэн мелькает притворное сомнение. — Если вы дерзнёте, можете попробовать и в вертикальной, — она насмешливо усмехается, но её выпад остается без ответа. Шерлок невозмутим, и она, немного посерьезнев, добавляет: — Кто продержится дольше, мистер Холмс. Если вы понимаете, о чём идёт речь.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Брюки они стянули в четыре руки, поспешно и нетерпеливо, словно и правда вот-вот должен был наступить чёртов конец света, а они так и не успели насладиться друг другом.  
  
      Наконец — они оба обнажены, они оба едва сдерживаются, чтобы не наброситься друг на друга с хищной страстью, и сложнее всего от того, что между ними уже нет никаких преград. Зато есть все предпосылки.  
  
      Ирэн оттягивает момент, явно предвкушает — но забывается: Шерлок не прикован и не связан и может взять ситуацию в свои руки. Что он и делает, снова заставляя Адлер оказаться под ним на этом чёртовом слишком узком диване. И прижимает её запястья к мягкой обивке, наклоняется к её уху и тихо шепчет:  
  
      — Ещё не поздно вам отказаться от этого пари.  
  
      — Боитесь, что спасуете? — на её губах играет усмешка, довольная и лукавая. Она в любом случае победительница, потому что сегодня добилась своего. Его.  
  
      — Боюсь, что для вас это будет слишком, — отзывается Шерлок, но Ирэн только отрицательно качает головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
      — Приступайте, мистер Холмс. Глянем, на что вы годны…  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Я согласен, — кивает Шерлок, и Ирэн подходит ближе к нему.  
  
      — Вы же понимаете, надеюсь, что я вас не заставляю? Вы можете отказаться от этого пари в любой момент. Более того, если откажетесь, я даже не подумаю, что вы…  
  
      — Я согласен, — твёрдо перебивает её Шерлок, и Ирэн ещё пару мгновений оценивающе смотрит на него — и лишь потом кивает, снова, в очередной раз растягивая губы в полуулыбке. Чёрт возьми, она знает к нему подход.  
  
      — Снимите рубашку, мистер Холмс. Или это сделать мне?  
  
      — Прошу, я не против, мисс Адлер.  
  
      Она разделывается с пуговицами очень ловко и достаточно быстро, и уже совсем скоро снятая рубашка летит куда-то в сторону. Сейчас — не важно, куда именно.  
  
      Руки Ирэн оглаживают его торс, а их сопровождает ещё и её восхищённый взгляд. У Шерлока красивое, поджарое тело — и её реакция вполне закономерна. И ему это льстит.  
  
      — Сядьте, — командным тоном вдруг заявляет Адлер и добавляет немного мягче: — У меня для вас ещё кое-что есть.  
  
      — В кресло? На диван?  
  
      — На пол, мой дорогой.  
  
      Шерлок с легким недоверием смотрит на Ирэн ещё пару секунд, но наконец подчиняется, садится на мягкий ковёр. Взгляд Адлер на него — сверху вниз, со странным огоньком в глазах, но он длится недолго. Она отворачивается и достаёт из своей сумочки моток верёвок и тёмную ткань.  
  
      — Предсказуемо, — с тихой досадой в голосе бросает Шерлок, наблюдая за её действиями.  
  
      — Не думаю, что вас можно удивить прелюдией, мистер Холмс, — Ирэн подходит ближе и как будто задумывается.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон нам не помешает? — внезапно спрашивает она.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Миссис Хадсон?  
  
      Шерлок отрицательно качает головой.  
  
      — В этот раз нас может прервать разве что ваш «конец света».  
  
      — Чудно, — Ирэн игнорирует его сарказм и встаёт за его спиной. Глаза Шерлока закрывает плотная ткань, сквозь которую невозможно различить и силуэты. Ну что ж, он позволит ей руководить сценарием этого вечера — только на этот раз.  
  
      Прежде чем взяться за верёвку, она не отказывает себе в искушении провести по его спине, почувствовать пальцами изгибы мышц. Словно она может ощутить его физический потенциал… И ей это определённо нравится.  
  
      Шерлок не сопротивляется, когда Ирэн аккуратно заводит его руки за спину и начинает мотать на запястья верёвку. Она следит за тем, чтобы узлы были не слишком тугими, чтобы они не натирали кожу и не пережимали кровеносные сосуды. Ей хочется сделать всё правильно — ради него. Хотя она прекрасно понимает, что верёвка ненадёжна и что Шерлок сможет уйти и оставить её, если того захочет. Она также осознаёт, что Холмс тоже это знает. Но пока что он продолжает быть хорошим мальчиком и остаётся на месте.   
  
      Ах, как же это ей нравится.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Конец света их не прервал ни посреди ночи, ни после рассвета. Конца света не было. Его просто не могло быть. Но двадцать первое декабря только началось.  
  
      Уставшие, но не измученные, до этого раннего времени — шести утра — они наконец добрались из гостиной в спальню. Не упуская возможностей задержаться по дороге, разумеется.  
  
      Последние полчаса или даже час — сейчас было не до того, чтобы засекать время, — Ирэн тихо дремала у него на плече — и несмотря на это, он не выиграл. Как, впрочем, и она. Несколько партий пришли к одному исходу: ничья.  
  
      Но двадцать первое декабря только началось.  
  
      Ирэн пошевелилась, просыпаясь, и это тут же привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он лениво повернул голову в её сторону, наблюдая за тем, как она потягивается, а потом с сонной усмешкой переводит взгляд на него.  
  
      — Конец света не наступил, — слабо улыбнувшись, сообщил ей Шерлок. — Он просто не может наступить.  
  
      — У нас есть ещё целый день, чтобы в этом убедиться, — отозвалась Ирэн, мягко потеревшись носом о его шею. — Продлим сроки нашего пари?


End file.
